El amor es siempre un error
by Shikashi Irvin-chan
Summary: " Mira Vincent, yo no soy el tipo de persona sensible y empática a la que puedas llorarle tus penas. Pero si te sirve de algo, te contaré una historia; una historia sobre por qué el amor es siempre un error." Conversa entre Reeve y Vincent. Oneshot.


**The real folk blues _es esl título de una canción de Mai Yamane with SEATBELS, y posiblemente le sonará a alguien por ser el primer ending del anime _Cowboy Bebop. _La frase que da título a ese oneshot se me ocurrió mientras veía un capítulo de esta serie con mi hermana. Si alguien la ha visto, sabrá que los romances NUNCA terminan bien para los protagonistas, y que el amor es un drama._**

**_Simplemente esta es una historia que quería redactar (situada tras el_ Dirge of Cerberus_), porque creo que, aunque acabe mal, el amor no tiene porque dejar de ser bonito. _**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**EL AMOR ES _SIEMPRE_ UN ERROR**

–Haciendo amigos, veo.

Vincent levantó la vista de su copa para observar quien osaba invadir su espacio personal. Aunque el bar estaba a rebosar de gente, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la oscura esquina donde se encontraba. Había personas que realmente parecían interesadas en poder entablar una conversación con Vincent; pero se limitaban a bordear el límite de la _zona de seguridad_ que había marcado con una sola mirada.

Reeve no se dejaba intimidar ante el aura de hostilidad que desprendía; por eso ahora estaba allí, en pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud bastante relajada.

–Estoy seguro que esas damiselas se sentirían muy afortunadas si aceptaras charlar un rato con ellas –comentó Reeve, señalando a un grupo de chicas que lo observaban desde la distancia y se reían por lo bajo.

–No estoy interesado –murmuró Vincent.

–Eso ya lo veo –replicó el arquitecto –. Pero creo que deberías hacer un esfuerzo por integrarte. Todo el mundo está disfrutando mientras tú te quedas aquí sentado en un rincón, automarginándote.

Vincent no pasó por alto el _automarginándote_ de Reeve, que por una vez no había usado eufemismos para juzgar la nula habilidad social del hombre de ojos rojos. Se irguió en su silla y observó a su alrededor.

La luz del bar era más tuene y la música sonaba lenta y melancólica, algo que navegaba entre el jazz y el blues. Barret hacía varios intentos de impresionar a las mujeres que parecían disponibles, Cid y Shera bailaban mientras Tifa intentaba conseguir lo mismo con Cloud, y Yuffie jugaba a beber con dos hombres de aspecto fornido. Cada uno a su modo formaban parte de la fiesta.

–No soy como ellos, Reeve –respondió al final, como resultado de la observación de sus compañeros.

–¡Oh, pues no me había fijado! –replicó en tono sarcástico, para luego continuar con otro más serio –Quizás va siendo hora de que seas como ellos,¿ no te parece?

–Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil –acusó Vincent, que por primera vez sentía que le estaban reprendiendo por su actitud.

–A ver... –Reeve había notado cierto tono herido en la última frase de Vincent, así que intentó suavizar su ataque – Soy consciente de que en tu vida hay experiencias tan traumáticas como para cerrarse en banda, cosas que realmente no le deseo a nadie... pero al menos yo te considero un hombre valiente. Suficientemente valiente como para superarlas y seguir adelante.

–... –Vincent ni siquiera le miró a la cara; pero no parecía muy cómodo con lo que acababa de oír.

–Creía que después de lo que sucedió con Omega estabas en paz con el mundo.

–Yo también lo creía...

–¿...pero...?

–...pero aun hay cosas que no puedo entender –aceptó Vincent al final.

–¿Es algo sobre Lucrecia? –Vincent asintió –¿Sobre Lucrecia y Hojo?

El hombre de pelo largo volvió a asentir, y Reeve chascó la lengua y miró al techo.

–La verdad, esto es algo en lo que yo no sabría ayudarte... No soy el tipo de persona sensible y empática a la que puedas llorarle tus penas; pero si te sirve de algo, te contaré una historia.

Y mientras decía esto, Reeve cogió una silla, la giró por tal de poder apoyar los brazos en el respaldo y se aclaró la voz.

–Supongo que conoces lo suficiente sobre mí para saber que soy un hombre práctico y lógico. No me gustan las cosas que no puedo explicar ni controlar, y el amor es una de ellas. Para mí el amor es_ siempre_ un error; pero eso no significa que pueda deshacerme de él cuando llega.

"Hará ya unos... seis años, conocí a una mujer. Era una inteligente y apasionada; pero estaba resignada a ser el segundo plato. Siempre se enamoraba de hombres que tenían algo que le importaba más que ella, un _primer amor_ como ella lo llamaba. Su anterior pareja tenía un proyecto entre manos muy ambicioso en el que habían trabajado conjuntamente. De hecho, ese proyecto los había unido; pero terminó separándolos cuando se vino abajo."

"Antes de conocerla a ella había estado con otras mujeres, algunas muy exuberantes y hermosas. No es que ella no fuera guapa –lo era, y lo sigue siendo– pero se comportaba de forma discreta y solía pasar desapercibida. A pesar de todo me quedé impresionado desde el primer momento en que hablamos: tenía la mente ágil y una conversa amena, cosas que yo valoraba. Desde ese instante comencé a sentir un _interés_ por ella."

"Cuando nos conocimos, su ruptura aun era reciente, así que durante un tiempo actué con cautela para no parecer un oportunista. Con los meses me fui ganando su confianza hasta poder conseguir una cita. Al final iniciamos una relación formal."

"Nuestro romance duró un par de años. Durante ese tiempo tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, como todas las parejas; pero reconozco que esa fue la relación más placentera que he tenido. Nos llevábamos bien, comprendíamos nuestras necesidades y era fácil convivir con el otro."

"Reconozco, y esto no me honra, que si nuestra relación funcionaba era gracias ella: yo era un adicto al trabajo –aun tengo que pulir eso – y ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ceder para que yo pudiera cumplir con la empresa. Anulaba citas o desaparecía de su lado repentinamente porque Shinra me había llamado y _tenía_ que ir. Entonces no me daba cuenta; pero ahora que lo veo desde la distancia me parece algo bastante despreciable. Ella se conformaba con esperar a que _estuviera disponible_ y a mí eso me venía muy bien, y me acomodaba a la situación. No es que no la quisiera; pero no la valoraba como se merecía. "

" Siempre he sido muy clásico para las relaciones de pareja, así que como la nuestra era sólida y estable, no tardé mucho en plantearme la idea del matrimonio. Mentiría si dijera que no lo medité: tenía planeado el día y el lugar, sabía de memoria las palabras exactas con las que se lo pediría, e incluso mandé diseñar un anillo para ella. Era de oro amarillo y ámbar, por si te interesa. Una mujer tan cabal como ella me recordaba a la estabilidad de la tierra, y lo mandé hacer pensando en este elemento."

"Al final llegó el día y con el anillo en el bolsillo me dirigí a su casa. Quería sorprenderla, por eso fui allí con una excusa. Mientras intentaba convencerla para que me acompañara, alguien llegó a casa. Era ni más ni menos que el hombre con el que había estado antes de conocerla. Sabía que se seguían viendo porque, ironías del destino, era su jefe. Para mí aquella interrupción no suponía nada; pero fue lo que destrozó mis planes."

"Aquel hombre entró en casa arrastrando los pies, cabizbajo, como un animal apaleado. Tenía un moratón debajo del ojo y el labio partido, como si regresara de alguna pelea de taberna, y su forma de moverse era lamentable. Sabía que era un hombre imponente, porque lo había visto antes y lo vi también después de aquel día; pero en ese preciso instante era deprimente. Su estado de ánimo, su forma de comportarse, todo en él era lo más patético que nunca he visto."

"Nos miró a ambos durante unos segundos con la cabeza gacha. A mí no me dijo nada; pero a ella pareció sonreírle con timidez, como si agradeciera que estuviera allí. Cuando hizo el amago de marcharse y dejarnos solos, regresé mi vista hacía ella, y vi su mirada: parecía estar inmensamente aliviada por verlo regresar a casa. A mí me parecía increíble que estuviera ardiendo en deseos de que volviera, de ver a _eso_ que había aparecido por la puerta. Pero el caso es que sólo me bastó ver como se miraban para saber que, a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho, aun se querían. "

"Al menos tuve la suerte de darme cuenta antes de hacer el ridículo, así que me despedí y me marché de la casa, con el anillo en el bolsillo y todas mis expectativas destruidas. Ambos sabíamos que se había terminado, así que procuramos hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible."

"Pocos días después hablamos, y ella me dijo que, aunque yo creyera que era una estúpida, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Yo le dije que no me importaba, que el amor era _siempre_ un error, aunque este había sido un buen error mientras había durado. Simplemente, ella fue sincera y yo le mentí. Quizás debería haberle dicho la verdad: que sí me importaba, que la quería, y que no iba a renunciar a ella sin luchar. Pero preferí callarme, y eso es algo de lo que me he arrepentido demasiadas veces. "

"Durante mucho tiempo fingí que me daba igual lo que había pasado. La vida a veces da una de cal y otra de arena, y a mi me tocaba sufrir ahora. Era _natural_. Pero la verdad, estuve dándole vueltas a su elección durante años. Recordaba el aspecto miserable de ese hombre cuando cruzó la puerta y no podía entender porqué lo había elegido a él. En esto quizás nos parecemos un poco tú y yo, sólo que a mí tuvieron el detalle de explicármelo."

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que ella estaba acostumbrada a compartir el corazón de su hombre con otro _primer amor_? Le pasó mientras estaba con él y también conmigo. Siempre que había que elegir, yo me declinaba por mi trabajo. Eso me daba dinero, poder y estatus; y por eso me veía mejor que su otro pretendiente. Pero él había decidido renunciar a su proyecto por ella. Su estado depresivo se debía a que no era capaz de aceptar la envergadura de su decisión; pero a lo largo de los años se fue retractando sobre ella una y otra vez. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de volver a encarrilar su proyecto sin ella, abandonaba ese sueño para no perderla; y se hundía más porque era incapaz de reconocer que, _simplemente_ porque se había enamorado de una mujer, estaba dispuesto a lanzar por la borda lo que tantos sacrificios le había costado conseguir."

"Con el paso de los años todos pudimos ver las cosas con claridad: yo descubrí cual era la razón por la que la perdí, él reconoció sus sentimientos y actuó en consecuencia, y ella recuperó al amor de su vida. Ahora los dos están felizmente casados y dentro de unos meses tendrán una criatura."

"Sería muy noble por mi parte levantar la copa y brindar pos su felicidad. Dicen que el amor verdadero es aquel que se caracteriza por desear la felicidad de la persona amada, aunque eso sea la infelicidad de uno mismo. Quizás yo no la quería tan desinteresadamente; porque aunque lo nuestro sea ya historia antigua, a veces me duele. Vale, sí, es bastante lamentable; pero yo tampoco puedo evitar sentir lo que siento."

Vincent permaneció en silencio tras escuchar este relato. Se le hacía bastante extraño oír a Reeve confesando sus intimidades, por lo que no sabía cuanto de cierto había en esa historia. Posiblemente fuera una mentira; pero tanto si era porque compartía la misma pena como porque se sabía comprendido, ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

–¿Has vuelto a verla desde entonces? –preguntó Vincent.

–Con más frecuencia de la que me convendría –aceptó un poco hastiado –. De hecho, la estoy viendo ahora mismo.

Siguió la mirada de Reeve hasta las parejas que bailaban, y la vio. Se movía lentamente al compás de la música, abrazada al cuello de su marido, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En la mano izquierda lucía un anillo de oro blanco y diamantes que recordaba a la trasparencia del aire. El hombre con el que bailaba la besó débilmente y deslizó una de las manos que tenía en la cintura hasta su vientre. Estaba de tan poco que, de no saberlo, no habría descubierto su estado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Vincent sintió lástima por una persona que no era él. Lo que debía suponer para Reeve el ver a la mujer que amaba casada con alguien que no era él y con el hijo de otro hombre en su vientre eran sentimientos que había experimentado con demasiada frecuencia. Ver aquella imagen de la felicidad que ninguno de los dos poseía era muy doloroso.

–No lo sabía... –murmuró Vincent casi disculpándose.

–Nadie lo sabe –replicó con una sonrisa forzada –, sólo nosotros tres; además de ti ahora. No es algo que me guste explicar.

–¿Estás bien? –fue una pregunta extraña viniendo de Vincent.

La mirada de Reeve era abatida pero resuelta, como si en el fondo confesar todo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando le hubiera hecho bien.

–Es bastante novedoso que te preocupes por los demás. Y bueno –Reeve sonrió –. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo que esto ha sido reabrir viejas heridas.

Viejas heridas que nunca habían cicatrizado bien, pensó Vincent ante la triste sonrisa de su compañero. Pero él no era el mejor para dar sermones, por eso no le dijo nada a Reeve sobre lo que acababa de pensar.

–No te angusties ahora pensando en mí, Vincent, no te pega –respondió poniéndose en pie –. Además, aunque ya no estemos juntos, ahí cosas que aun puedo hacer.

Reeve se dirigió a la pista de baile y dio un suave toque de atención a la pareja. Dijo algo que no se pudo escuchar en la distancia y ella aceptó bailar una canción con el recién llegado. Vincent no sabía como interpretar esa situación. Creía que Reeve, al igual que él, nunca perdonaría a la mujer que le había roto el corazón ni al hombre por el que lo había abandonado. Pero el arquitecto poseía más dignidad de la que Vincent tenía, y por eso era capaz de entablar una amistad con ellos; una amistad que conocía real y sólida, sin rencores.

Podía haber sentimientos dolorosos en su interior, sentimientos que, como aquella noche, estaban demasiado a flor de piel; pero Reeve había aprendido a mirar por encima de ellos y avanzar con su vida. Esta era la lección que Vincent debía aprender.

–¿Que conversabas durante tanto rato con Reeve? –preguntó una voz grave que sacó a Vincent de sus pensamientos.

Cid se había acercado al rincón oscuro sin que el hombre de ojos rojos se diera cuenta –un fallo que en otro lugar le podría haber costado la vida –y se sentó en la silla libre. Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, Vincent aceptó a su nuevo interlocutor.

–Me contaba una historia.

–¿Reeve, contando historias? –preguntó divertido –¿Sobre qué?

–Nada interesante, sólo una sobre por qué el amor es _siempre_ un error.

Cid alzó una ceja extrañado y seguidamente meneó la cabeza, como pensando en que ambos debían haber bebido demasiado. Se giró para mirar a su esposa, mientras Vincent hacía lo mismo para observar al arquitecto. Aunque era consciente de todo lo que le había contando y lo que aun experimentaba por aquella mujer, Reeve parecía bastante tranquilo y relajado bailando con Shera.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**Sé que este triángulo amoroso entre Reeve/Shera/Cid es extraño; pero lo encontré en el fandom de DeviantArt y me pareció que le daba una dimensión nueva a la pareja que todos conocemos (y única oficial en **_**Final Fantasy 7**_**, no me cansaré de repetirlo). **_

_**No estoy segura de haber conseguido sorprender a alguien con esto; pero al menos, aun sin estar segura del resultado, es un fic que me gusta por haber profundizado en la faceta romántica de Reeve. Es una historia que al menos a mi me parece triste pero hermosa.**_

_** Espero que Vincent aprenda la lección y deje de ser un emo obsesionado con Lucrecia (dicho con todo mi amor para el gran Vincent y mi odio eterno para Lucrecia). **_

_**See ya! **_


End file.
